Traplight
[http://pastebin.com/qU90T9fG Traplight] is a greentext story written by Jeff Mango which can be split into two distinct sections. The first of which is written in the perspective of Anonymous and follows his journey as captain of the fencing team. In this section, he first encounters Twilight who, for untold reasons, has made it her personal mission to ruin her life. Over time, he manages to befriend her. Through what can only be described as anime shenanigans, he discovers that she is actually a he, but for simplicity reasons, Twilight will be referred to as a "she" for the duration of this summary. The second section of the story is written from the perspective of Twilight and deals with her struggles in life which center around her trust issues, self hate, and a depressing past which the author is always sure to remind the reader of. Anonymous remains the love interest for a small chunk of this section, but is quickly done away with when Twilight pushes him away into Trixie's arms. Twilight finds love elsewhere after many trials and suicide attempts. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is the main character of the second section of the story. She is not actually a girl, but a boy who looks like one. That is where the story gets its title from. She is a brilliant student, but is unwise socially. Her many mistakes with friends bring her much distress. Her mood fluctuates wildly, as well as her affections. She dances between despising and loving Anon on many occasions, even asking him to the ball and demanding he leave her house later that night. Twilight also has a problem with alcohol. Several times throughout the story, she has gotten drunk. The final time the reader knows of, she attempts to kill herself. She wakes up in the hospital later, disgusted with the world. Over time, she learns to accept herself and her mistakes and is able to move on with life, even finding new love in Starlight Glimmer. Anonymous Anon is a teenage boy and captain of the fencing team and the president of the anime club. He is the main character for the first section of the story and is originally written a genius jock character. He is angered easily and often makes decisions based on that emotion. He is also very self-centered at the start of the story, which is later reinforced by the reveal that his previous relationship ended because of his refusal to put his time into it. That said, he does learn some humility when Twilight tricks him into dating Trixie. When Trixie is sent away to camp, Anon seems to lose a lot of his drive, and Twilight makes it her mission to cheer him up. This is where his poor decision making ability comes into play once again. By the end of the arc, he has betrayed his apparent love and broken the hearts of both himself and Twilight. Despite that, Anon is a very determined man and a loyal friend. By the end of the story, he saves Twilight's life, strengthens his relationship with Trixie, and opens a card shop, thus destroying his cool-kid status and closing his character arc. Trixie Trixie is teenage girl and member of the anime club. She is also painfully autistic. Because of this, she is the butt of many of Anon's jokes told before the start of the story. Due to her inability to understand social cues, she sees Anon's attention to her as a good thing and develops feelings for him. Trixie is very gullible and falls for every plan she is involved in, including Twilight's to set her up with Anon. Trixie becomes dedicated to her friends to such a degree that she assaults other students and gets herself sent to Autist Camp with all the other tards. Trixie keeps contact with Anon through letters for the duration of the story until she appears again at the end, having opened a card shop with him. Starlight Glimmer Starlight Glimmer is a teenage girl who mysteriously arrives on campus and causes trouble for Twilight in much the same way that she did for Anon. Starlight is a truly disturbed individual who encourages public nudity to help people find their "inner truths". She is also obsessed with finding the perfect philosophy. In one part of the story, Twilight challenges her ideals, and Starlight spends a great deal of time neglecting herself and the world in order to sift through mountains of books to find an answer for those questions. Her philosophy is based on communist beliefs which makes her wholly dedicated to helping the little guy. The issue with that is, much like real communism, her attempts to help the little guy are based on misguided ideas, and she often ends up only confusing those she tries to help. By the end of the story, she seems to mostly get over her obsession and is able to open herself up more to the world, including her lover, Twilight. Trenderhoof Trenderhoof is a teenage boy and the main antagonist of the story. He closely resembles Anon in many aspects which is what drove Twilight to her actions in the beginning of the story. Trender is a spectacular fencer, comes from a rich family, and is so utterly involved with himself that he believes the entire purpose of some people is to serve him. Trender takes Moondancer as his girlfriend after she leaves Anon and treats her in the same way he treated Twilight before the start of the story. That is to say, abusive. He is also a rapist and forces himself on Twilight. Like with most antagonists, he got what was coming to him and does not have a happy ending. Category:Completed